Everything Is Okay
by Watalegendmate
Summary: Lita/Amy tries to comfort Trish... (Ugh boring summary i know) One Shit Lita/Trish Femslash


(2-1)

Lying, cheating so deceiving. Trish thought in her head as she shook her head furiously.

"Trish its just a game of monopoly calm down." Amy grabbed Trish's wrist.

Trish flinched at the action but let Amy hold onto it.

"Its not about the game." Trish didnt make eye contact.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere private and talk about it." She spun Trish around forcing her to look at her.

"Hey Amy is she okay?" Victoria asked while waiting her turn.

"Uhh we need to go somewhere for a bit so Matt, Jeff do you mind taking our spots please?"

"We dont mind." Jeff said.

"Great bye guys."

Everyone said bye as Amy and Trish walked out of the room. They walked into Trish's locker room and sat on a bench.

"Tell me whats wrong, you've been acting funny since this morning." Amy said concerned.

"How did you and Matt break up so nicely?"Trish said quietly.

This raised an eyebrow for Amy, Trish had never asked such a thing.

"Okay what the fuck did Christian do!?" Amy raised her voice a bit.

"Just answer my question first."

Amy knew there was no way out of this one.

"Both of us werent in the wrong. Thats all." Amy said quickly.

"Then why break up if nothing was wrong?"

"Trish im supposed to be finding out whats wrong with you."

"No i want to know."

Amy sighed, she knew she would have to tell her soon or later.

"We broke up because i felt no romantic connection and thats because i prefer women." Amy blushed.

This caused Trish to smile a bit.

Amy smacked her arm lightly.

"Trish! Tell me whats wrong with you." Amy blushed even harder.

Trish's smile faded into a frown.

"Last night i saw Christian kissing this girl i dont even know and me being me broke them up and started yelling at him." Trish held back the tears.

"And he said he was so sorry, but of coarse didnt mean it?" Amy guessed. Her blush was gone and was back to being concerned.

Trish slowly nodded her head.

Amy pulled her in for a hug which Trish gladly accepted.

"Im done with relationships, they always seem to break you instead of help you." Trish said in Amy's neck which made Amy shiver.

"Don't say that, you're just dating the wrong people, and not all relationships hurt you. Remember when you were with Jeff but you both decided to just be friends? Your looking in the wrong place, look elsewhere." Trish sighed.

"Where else am I supposed to look?"

"Right in front of you, you always look in the worst possible places and you always dodge the obvious ones. What about Adam, John Cena, Dustin Rhodes, they are all great trustworthy guys." Trish thought about her statement.

She was right, absolutely right. She's been going for men all this time because she was afraid of judgement, all she needed to do was physically look in front of her to see the love of her life... Amy Dumas, the women she wanted right when she walked into this company, the one she adored, the one whos face would pop up in her mind whenever she had sex... Okay that was to much information but you get it, she loves Amy but she knows that would ruin their frendship by telling her. But she cant hold it in anymore.

The earge to let it out lead Trish to cup Amy's face and kiss her before pulling back rather quickly and moving away in embarrassment.

Amy looked gobsmacked, not in a million years would she have thought she would've locked lips with one of the most perfect spiecimens in this universe and the one she's fawned over even before they met. Amy had to accept the fact that Trish was straight but what just happened had got her so confused she was speechless. She could've chosen anyone she wanted and get them in a heartbeat but she chose Amy.

"How long?" Amy simply asked.

"How long what?" Trish sheepishly questioned.

"How long have you had these feelings?" Amy continued.

Trish hesitated but eventually answered.

"Since we met." Trish whispered barely audible but loud enough for Amy to hear.

Amy found herself speechless again. Why didnt she tell her earlier, of coarse Amy couldn't confess for the feelings she had towards Trish because she was with Matt before they met but Trish should've fessed up way earlier than this.

"Trish why didnt you tell me earlier? We met in 1999 and now its 2003, thats 4 years we wasted on a potential relationship." Amy ran a hand throught her hair.

"Im s-sorry i was just scared of all the neg-negativity ill get if i came out so i ran myself into worthless relationships with men which made me into this mess." Trish started to tear up again.

Amy hated seeing her like this. She pulled Trish in for a hug again letting her cry on Amy's shoulder.

"You're not a mess, you're perfect and if anything its made you stronger, but i wish you could've told me sooner." Trish looked up at Amy.

"Thanks." Trish smiled weakly with bloodshot eyes.

Amy wiped off the stray tears on Trish's face then looked at the clock on the wall.

"You have a match with Molly in eight minutes." Amy said and got out a pack of gum.

"I better get to the gorilla then." Trish kept her smile on her face and stood up and followed by Amy.

"Hey before you go." Amy said right before Trish was going to open the door.

She turned around to see what Amy wanted but instead was met with a pair of soft lips against hers for a few seconds until Amy pulled back to see a wide smile plastered across Trish's face. And thats what Amy longed to see, the smile that would light up the darkest of rooms, it could even make Stephanie McMahon smile when shes angry and she is a tough one to crack.

"I know i say this before every match but good luck and stay safe. We will talk about us at the hotel."


End file.
